Sisters Reunited
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: 16 years ago, Nebula's sister Selene was captured by evil human agents and taken her to the facility. But after she escaped from the facility, she's reunited with her sister Nebula. After that, Nebula was captured by Scourge. What will Selene do?
1. Chapter 1

**Sisters Reunited Ch.1**

Nebula the blue-violet hedgehog was walking on the sidewalk of Station Square at night. All of a sudden, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her in the dark alley. Nebula muffled scream as the person pushed her to against the wall. The person was her ex-boyfriend Scourge. Nebula's eyes glow purple, she bit his hand with her sharp fangs.

"Yeow!"

"You again! Don't you ever give up, you pervert?" Nebula shouted angrily.

"No, doll. I want you back!" Scourge smirked.

"You dumbass! I'm not going back with you! You broke my heart, you cheated on my three times back then! You're just going to do the same thing again!" Nebula snarled.

"Oh, shut up!" Scourge shouted. This made Nebula very angry, she warms up her purple energy blasts from her fists.

"Grrrr! Now you really made me PISSED OFF!" Nebula was about to throw her energy blasts at him, but he pinned her against the wall.

"UGH!" Nebula grunts from getting pushed against the wall.

"Let go!"

"I don't think so, babe" Scourge smirked evilly. He was about to kiss Nebula but something grabbed his shoulders and threw him aside. Nebula opens her eyes and noticed that Scourge was on the ground; she saw a female hedgehog that looked almost like Nebula, but differently. She was about 16 years-old. Her bangs cover her left eye and she has a ponytail just like Nebula's. Her fur and quill color is black. She wears a black and magenta t-shirt with black jeans, magenta shoes, white gloves and black inlay gold bracelets, her eyes were sky blue, and she has a black bell necklace.

"Don't ever touch a girl, you pervert!" the female hedgehog hissed angrily, her eyes glowed in magenta. Her energy blasts glowed magenta from her fists. Nebula was so shocked at what she just saw. This girl could manipulate energy blasts from her fists, and her angry eyes glowing in magenta. This girl might have powers just like Nebula's.

"GET UP!" the girl shouted as she threw her magenta energy blasts at Scourge, but missed as he rolled aside and got back up.

"You little-!" Scourge got kicked in the jaw. The girl lifts him up and flew up high, she saw a dumpster.

"Have a nice dump!" she threw him down to the dumpster very hard and he was now knocked out cold. Covered in filthy trash and dirt. The girl floats down to the ground, her eyes stopped glowing. Nebula looks at her, stunned.

"H-How did you….?" Nebula couldn't finish her question, she was just stunned at what that girl did. She had powers just like Nebula.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you. Um, by the way, I'm Selene Emerald" the girl introduced herself. Nebula was shocked again, that this girl said her last name 'Emerald.' Nebula's last name is also Emerald too.

"Your last name is Emerald?"

"Yup, why?"

"My last name is also Emerald too"

Selene gasped in shock; she met Nebula with the same last name as hers.

"I….I remember now" Selene said.

"Remember what?"

"When I was born, a group of agent men took me away from your mom and dad. They raised me, trained me, and were being so hard on me that I ran away. And right now, I have found you, Nebula!" Selene was in tears, she runs up to Nebula and gave her a hug. Nebula suddenly had a flashback.

**_(Flashback; 16 years ago)_**

_3 year-old Nebula was playing with 1 year-old Selene at the daycare. Young Nebula was building a tower with baby blocks._

"_See, Selene? I build a tower for you" Nebula said sweetly, this made Selene clap her hands happily. All of a sudden, men dressed in black like 'Matrix' were breaking through the window. Infants woke up to the glass breaking, they all wailed. The men ignored them and stare at Nebula and Selene. Nebula held Selene for protection.  
"We found her, what do we do with the other one?" Man#1 asked. _

"_Leave her there, and claim the infant" Man#2 said. _

_The men were walking up to them. Nebula's eyes glowed in purple as she stands up and protects Selene._

"_Hey you big meanies! Don't come near my sister!" Nebula screamed with anger. But not enough to scare the men off. _

"_Look here, missy! You be a good girl and we'll leave you alone" Man#3 said. He threw a sleeping gas can aside of the room the gas spreads around the room, making all the infants fall asleep, including Nebula and Selene. Once the gas clears away, the men took Selene and ran off. Leaving Nebula._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Nebula suddenly remembers now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sisters Reunited Ch.2**

"Selene, I remember now. Oh, Selene!" Nebula was in tears as she hugs Selene. Selene also cries too.

"Nebula! I miss you so much!" Selene sobs on Nebula's right shoulder.

"Selene! I miss you too! Where had you been all these years?"

"Those men, which are humans. They took me far away from you. I-I-I thought I n-never g-get to s-s-see you again! For 16 years, my life was so horrible! But I escaped from those men agents. You have no idea how cruel they were to me. They trained me, yell at me, treat like crap, and hurt me a lot! Oh, Nebula!" Selene wailed.

"Shh…..it's okay, Selene. Don't cry, I'm here" Nebula said calmly as she gently rubs her sister's back.

"Oh, Nebula! I'm so happy to see you! What about mom and dad?" Selene asked. This made Nebula's ears droop in sadness, Selene noticed this.

"Nebula, what's wrong?"

"Selene…our parents are….dead. I'm so sorry" Nebula said with a tear sliding down. Selene gaped.

"What? What happened to them?"

"Okay, I'll tell you. Mom died of cancer when I was 7. And dad died from gunshot when I was 16. I really miss them so much" Nebula said sadly.

"Oh, mom, dad. I miss you so much" Selene said sadly to herself.

"My sister…..come on, I want you to meet my friends" Nebula said as she holds Selene's hand.

"You have friends? Are they humans?" Selene asked.

"No, they're mobians" Nebula said.

"Can we fly together?" Selene asked.

"Sure. Let's fly" Nebula said.

The sisters flew together across the city of Station Square.

Moments later; the girls flew down to Tails' workshop. Nebula knocks on the door, Tails opens it.

"Nebula! Come on in" Tails said.

"Thanks Tails, I also brought someone with me" Nebula said as she shows her sister to Tails.

"Hi" Selene said sweetly.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"My name is Selene. Nebula's sister"

"Sister?" Tails questioned.

"We're reunited. I'll explain everything" Nebula said.

Tails nodded and lets them in.

Moments later; Nebula and Selene explained the whole story to the Sonic gang.

"Wow, that's some story" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but I have a question. How did you get separated from each other?" Silver asked Selene.

"Well…I was taken by those men that are humans" Selene said.

**_(Flashback; 9 years ago)_**

_7 year-old Selene was lifting up some heavy weights with her super strength power, while the men through the glass screen were watching. Hours after her lifting, she wants to take a break. But those men want her to do more._

"_No rest! Keep going!" Man#4 said. Selene shook her head 'no.'_

"_NOW!" he pushed the button on the remote. This caused the shock collar on Selene's neck to electrify her whole body. _

"_AAAAHHHH!" Selene cried in pain. She kneels down, screaming in pain. The female human next to Man #4 begged him to stop, but he ignored her._

"_STOP! You're hurting her! She's only a kid, you bastard!" the woman shouted with anger. He stopped. The collar on Selene's neck stopped. She sobs in pain, she was trembling like crazy from the shock._

"_How could you do that to her? You are so cold, cruel, and heartless! I don't know why I married you, Ethan!" the woman shouted at Man #4 who was Ethan. She leaves him, and goes to Selene who was sobbing quietly. Selene saw a woman coming towards her._

"_Please! Don't hurt me!" Selene begged with fear._

"_I'm not going to hurt you"_

"_You're not?"_

"_Of course not, sweetie. I would never hurt a child like you" the woman said._

"_Thank you. You're sound so nice to me" Selene said._

"_Don't worry, that man is a meanie. I'll be sure he'll never hurt you again" the woman said. She cradles Selene close to her. _

"_Thank you" Selene said as she buries her face on the woman's chest. _

"_You're welcome…um….." the woman didn't know what her name is._

"_I'm Selene" Selene said as she takes out her black bell necklace from her pocket and showed the woman to her. She saw a name 'Selene' on the black bell. The woman smiles._

"_That's a pretty name, Selene. I'm Jenny" the woman said._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Selene explained the whole story.

"Wow. And this Jenny, took care of you?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, she was so nice to me" Selene said.

"Selene, I want to know why they took you" Nebula asked.

"Oh, the reason why they took me was because…they needed a Mobian with powers to….create an experiment. To create me as a killing machine. And also to make money" Selene said sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sisters Reunited Ch.3**

"My god. How could they do that to an innocent girl? They are so cruel!" Amy said.

"Oh, Selene" Nebula said sadly as she hugged her sister. Selene hugged her back.

"How did you escape?" Knuckles asked. The sisters pulled away.

"Um, well…." Selene explains.

**_(Flashback; yesterday)_**

_16 year-old Selene was locked in the cell. The guard was keeping an eye on her. The guard paces back and forth. Selene was shivering terribly, these men and scientists never put heater vents close to the prison cells. It was so cold that there are no blankets. Selene sneezed terribly, the guard heard a sneeze._

"_Quiet, you freaky rat!" the guard shouted coldly. _

"_Sh-Sh-Shut up!" Selene shivered angrily. She sneezed again. _

"_Why you little pesky rat!" the guard walks up to her. _

"_I'm a hedgehog you bastard!" Selene hissed angrily as it made her eyes glow in magenta. _

"_One more word out of your mouth, you're punished!" the guard yells. Selene ignored him as she goes in her rage mode. She produced her magenta energy blasts from her hands. She then spin dashes through the metal bars, breaking them apart. The guard takes out his tranquilizer gun. Selene saw this; she threw her magenta energy blasts right at the guard. Knocking him out cold. _

"_Night night" Selene said darkly by her rage. With her eyes still glowing magenta, she slowly walks to the door and blasted the door open. The security alarms blared._

**_ALERT! ALERT! PRISONER ESCAPING! ALERT! ALERT!_**

_Selene ignored the alarms and continues walking through the halls. Security men popped out of nowhere._

"_Hold it right there!" Security #1 said. Selene pretends to surrender by putting her hands up. She noticed that the security men lowered their guns, this was her chance to throw her magenta energy blasts at them. _

"_Out of my way, boys!" Selene shouted, she knocks them down with her energy blasts. Once they were on the floor unconscious, she slowly flew out of the way. The alarms continue to blare._

**_ALERT! ALERT! PRISONER ESCAPING! ALERT! ALERT!_**

_Just then, more men were appearing from the halls. Selene pounds her fists on the floor like a gorilla. The floor shakes like an earthquake, causing the crack on the floor to split in half like a trench. The men fell in. Selene continues to fly through the halls, and into the exit. She was free. _

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Selene has explained the whole story of how she escaped the facility.

"And that's how I escaped and came back to Station Square, and finally saved my sister from that perverted green hedgehog" Selene said.

"Wow. You really are Nebula's sister. You have the same powers as her" Amy said. Selene nods.

"You know, we could have Selene in our team. What do ya say guys?" Sonic asked. They all nodded with agreement.

"What do you think Selene?" Nebula asked her sister. Selene thinks, she then finally decides to join in with the team.

"Okay. I would be glad to join in the team" Selene said. The gang all clapped. Selene smiled happily. She found her sister, and then makes some friends. She was very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sisters Reunited Ch.4**

Nebula brought Selene to her apartment where she lives with Amy. Amy was glad to have Nebula's sister to stay at her apartment. Amy was thinking of having another sister, since Amy is like a sister to Nebula. She'll have to wait to ask Selene after dinner.

Amy was making dinner for Nebula, Selene, and herself. While Nebula and Selene were waiting for their dinner, they decided to watch "Ghost Adventures" on TV. This was Nebula's favorite show.

"Ever seen 'Ghost Adventures' on Travel Channel?" Nebula asked her sister.

"Not really, but I would be happy to watch it with you" Selene said sweetly.

"Okay" Nebula said sweetly too. She turns on the TV and changed the channel to 'Travel Channel.'

An hour later; Amy called out, saying that dinner is ready. Nebula turns off the TV and brought her sister to the kitchen. Amy made chicken fingers for each other. This was Nebula's favorite food: Chicken Fingers.

After they were done eating dinner; Amy wanted to ask Selene something.

"Selene? Can I ask you something?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Selene said.

"I was wondering if you can be like a sister to me." Amy said.

"Sure. I would be happy to be like a sister to you" Selene said sweetly.

"Oh, thank you Selene!" Amy squealed happily as she hugged Selene.

Selene chuckled. "No problem Amy"

After they had hugged each other, Nebula and Selene said their goodnights to Amy. Amy did too. Nebula brings her sister to her room.

"Wow, this is your room? It's nice" Selene said as she looked around.

"Thanks" Nebula said sweetly. She noticed a black bell necklace on her sister's neck.

"Selene? Is that your black bell necklace?"

"Yup. I kept this for a long, long time"

"I also remember something" Nebula had a flashback.

**_(Flashback; 16 years ago)_**

_3 year-old Nebula was watching her mom feeding her black baby hedgehog some milk. After she was done and helps her burp, she gently puts her on the floor. _

"_Come on, Selene. You can do it" Nebula said._

"_Ga ga!" Selene said happily as she crawls up to her big sister. She hugged her sister happily._

"_Yay! You did it!" Nebula cheered. Selene giggled cutely._

"_Mommy! Did you see that?" Nebula said to her mom. Mom chuckled._

"_I sure did sweetie" Mom said. Nebula saw something in her mom's hand._

"_Mommy, what's that in your hand?" Nebula asked._

"_Oh, this is something that I want to give to your sister" Mom said. She kneels down and shows a black bell necklace to her daughter. The black bell had a name on it that says 'SELENE.' _

"_Ah goo ga" Selene said. She reached out her small hands. Mom puts the necklace around Selene's neck. _

"_Oooh!" Selene played with her black bell necklace. It jingles and rings like music. This made Selene very happy. _

"_I think she likes it, mommy" Nebula said._

"_She sure does" Mom said. _

_Selene continues playing with her bell necklace._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

"Your mom gave it to you when you were a baby" Nebula said.

"Yeah, I really love it. It makes me very happy" Selene said.

"It sure does, Selene. Now let's go to sleep, you can sleep with me if you want" Nebula said.  
"Oh, I would love to. I miss being cuddled when we we're young" Selene said.

"Yeah" Nebula said.

The girls took off their shoes and went to sleep. Outside of the apartment, a figure on the sidewalk was looking up at the tall apartment building.

"I will get you, Nebula. You will be mine soon" the figure said with an evil chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sisters Reunited Ch.5**

It was now morning; Nebula, Selene, and Amy, all woke up and had their breakfast. They decided to take a walk to the city of Station Square together. What they don't know is, a figure was watching them.

The three hedgehog girls were at the park, (more like Central Park) playing Frisbee. Amy threw the frisbee in the air, it was coming to Selene as she flew up and caught it in her hand.

"I got it!" Selene cheered.

"Good catch!" Amy and Nebula said.

"Thanks, guys!" Selene giggles.

"Here it comes!" Selene threw the Frisbee to her big sister. Nebula was about to catch it, but she missed, it lands near the bushes.

"Oops! Sorry, Nebula!"

"It's alright! Don't worry, I'll go get it!"

Nebula ran into the bushes to find the Frisbee. Suddenly, her ears perked up to the sound a snap. Nebula gasps in alarm. Just then, a hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Her scream was muffled.

"If you scream, I will inject this" the figure showed a drug needle. Nebula's eyes were wide open. She squirmed to get free but the needle injects her arm, causing her to get drowsy and faints. The figure was known as Scourge. He smirked evilly and removes Nebula's light purple scrunchy off her ponytail, as her quills were down. He threw the scrunchy aside, next to the Frisbee. He carries Nebula in bridle style and leaves the park.

**_With the girls_**

Selene and Amy were still waiting for Nebula.

"What's taking her so long, I'm starting to get worried" Amy said with concern.

"Me too, I hope she's okay" Selene said worriedly.

"Let's go find her" Amy said.

"Okay" Selene agreed.

Selene flew to the where the bushes were, Amy followed her but something hit her back. She tensed up a bit, and then faints on the ground. Another figure was a female brown chipmunk with red hair; it was Sally Acorn. She smirked evilly and removes the sleeping dart out of Amy's back. Then lifts up Amy over her shoulder. Amy's red headband falls on to the ground.

**_With Selene_**

Selene noticed that everything had gone all super quiet. She looks back and noticed that Amy was gone. This is making Selene very nervous.

"Amy? Nebula?" nothing, but then she saw the frisbee on the ground, and also something else.

"Hey, what's this?" Selene picked up a light purple scrunchy in her gloved hand. She then knew who it belongs to.

"Nebula? Oh, no. She must have gotten captured. I got to get help from her friends" Selene picks up the frisbee and ran out of the bushes and back into the park. She also saw something on the ground. It was Amy's red headband.

"Oh, no. Amy has gotten captured too. But who would capture Nebula and Amy?" Selene gasps at what she remembered last night. "Oh, no"

**_(Flashback)_**

"_Don't ever touch a girl, you pervert!" Selene hissed angrily, her eyes glowed in magenta. She was staring at a male green hedgehog with leather jacket. It was Scourge._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

"Oh, god. That pervert green hedgehog might have got my sister, and also Amy. I got to warn the others" Selene picks up Amy's headband and flew out of the park.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sisters Reunited Ch.6**

Nebula was waking up; she groans and moans, trying to recover her blurry vision. She saw a blur pink figure laying on the ground. As soon as her vision clears up, she noticed that she was in a cell jail or something. Once Nebula moves, she winced in pain from her arm. She saw a punctured wound on her arm.

"Ow…" Nebula groans in pain. She saw that Amy was waking up.

"….Uhhhh…" Amy moans, sitting up.

"Where am I?" Amy questioned.

"I was going to say the same thing too. Ow. Damn, it hurts" Nebula winced in pain. Amy also winced in pain too, from her back.

"Ow. My back" Amy groans in pain.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Amy winced a little bit.

Nebula wonders what it was; she sniffs on her punctured wound from her arm. She quickly moves her head away from her arm.

"Just as I thought" Nebula gritted her fangs.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Someone has injected a sleeping drug or something" Nebula answered.

"Oh, we got to get out of here" Amy worriedly.

"It's no use, we're too weak. I don't know how long this drug effect will last in our system" Nebula said with her head down.

**_With Selene_**

Selene was flying in the air, looking for Tails' workshop. As she found it, she flies down to the ground. She knocks on the door. Tails answered the door.

"Selene?"

"Tails! I have bad news! Amy and Nebula got captured by that green perverted hedgehog!" Selene said with worry.

"What?" Tails was shocked.

Selene explained everything to the Sonic gang.

"Who was it?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know his name!" Selene said.

"What did he look like?" Shadow asked.

"Green fur, black leather jacket, two scars on his chest, and looks almost like Sonic" Selene explained. She saw that the gang was shocked.

"Scourge! This is not good!" Sonic gritted his fangs.

"Scourge? But why would he kidnap Amy and my sister?"

"He was Nebula's ex-boyfriend back then. He cheated on her with another girl" Sonic explained.

"My god. That bastard! But why Amy also?" Selene asked.

"I don't think he has anything to do with Amy, but someone else" Shadow said.

"Sally. She's probably working with Scourge too. Wants revenge on your sister and Amy" Sonic said.

"Revenge?" Selene questioned.

"Sally was my ex-girlfriend. She cheated on me with Scourge. I can't believe this!" Sonic hissed in anger.

"We got to save them! Do you know where they can be?" Selene was very scared at what Scourge or Sally would do to Amy and Nebula.

"I think we do. They have a tracking device to help us locate them" Tails said.

"Really?" Selene said.

"Yup. Except Amy's. Her tracking device is on her headband. But we can locate your sister, since she has her tracking device on her belt" Tails said as he shows the technology device watch.

(from Sonic X, where Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles were inside the castle looking for the chaos emerald; with Amy's locator watch thingy, whatever that's called)

The screen shows a purple dot blip, it was tracking Nebula. It beeps.

"Oh, Tails! You are a genius!" Selene said with cheer.

"Thanks, Selene. Now let's go rescue Amy and your sister Nebula!" Tails said. Selene and the Sonic gang to the rescue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sisters Reunited Ch.7**

**_With Nebula and Amy_**

It has been an hour long since Amy and Nebula were locked in the cell. Soon enough, the drug effect was out of their system. The girls got their strength back, it's about time. Just then, a male green hedgehog with his arm around the female brown chipmunk. They smirked at the two hedgehogs.

"You're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty" Scourge smirked. This made the girls snarl like an animal, but it didn't scare Sally and Scourge.

"Seems like you chicks had a horrible bad dream" Scourge smiled evilly.

"Grrrrr!" the girls growled angrily. Nebula's anger triggered her eyes to glow in purple aura.

"You look so sexy when you're angry, my dear Nebula" Scourge flirts.

"SHUT UP! You disgusting pervert!" Nebula hissed angrily.

"Pervert? You know I'm sexy hot" Scourge said seductively.

"Ew! Hell no you're not!" Nebula shouted.

"That's enough, Scourgey. You have a little fun with creepy. While I deal with pinky slut by myself" Sally said seductively, as she kissed him on the lips, making out. Amy and Nebula looked away with disgust.

"Eww! Get a room!" Amy and Nebula said in unison.

The enemies finished making out with each other, and unlocked the cell door and grabbed their own nemesis to their own room.

Scourge pushed Nebula on the floor roughly. He closed the door. Nebula gets back up and in a fighting stance. Her eyes were still glowing purple.

"Now that we're alone. Let's get to business, babe" Scourge said seductively as he walks up to her, but got a slap on his face by Nebula.

"I don't think so, SCOURGE! There's no way I'm going back with you! You are a liar and a player! How many times do I have to get this in your dumb perverted skull? I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" Nebula yelled with rage.

"KYYYAAAAHHHHH!" Nebula's eyes glowed very brightly; her purple energy blasts from her fists were growing big, she threw them at Scourge but missed. Scourge dodge roll from her incoming attack. Nebula slowly walks up to him, he just grinned at her. He chuckled evilly. Nebula ignores his laugh.

"Come on, doll. You know you want me"  
"Shut your damn mouth! I already said NO! Do you see me jealous? NO you dumbass!" she threw her energy blasts at him again, but he evades.

**_With Amy and Sally_**

Amy with a very angry face, she swings her piko piko hammer at Sally, but Sally jumps, flips, and dodges from Amy's attack. Sally laughed evilly.

"You're too slow, pinky" Sally smirked.

"Hold still you squirrelmunk rat!" Amy screamed.

"Oooh! Now you made me mad!" Sally kicked Amy's hammer out of her hands.

"Yo!" Amy hissed.

"Your hammer is so stupid to play with" Sally smirked.

"I don't need my hammer to beat you!" Amy yelled. She goes in her fighting stance; Nebula taught Amy her martial arts of Tang Soo Do.

"Oh, puh-lease. You're too weak to fight me"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Amy sweep kicks Sally, causing her to fall on her butt.

"OW!" Sally screamed.

"Who's weak now?" Amy grins.

"You little bitch!" Sally tries to punch Amy, but missed. Amy did some blockings to block from Sally's punches and kicks. Amy caught Sally's arm and elbow punched Sally, knocking her down.

"Bring it on bitch!" Amy grins again.

"Grrr!" Sally growls.

The fight continues on.

* * *

**I apologize for making Sally the bad guy. I don't hate Sally. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sisters Reunited Ch.8**

Selene and her gang were looking everywhere to find Scourge and Sally's hideout. Selene was very worried about her sister and also Amy.

_'Please, Nebula. Please be okay. I'm going to save you and Amy'_ Selene said in her thoughts.

"Selene! You okay?" Shadow asked.

"I'm so worried, Shadow. I don't want to lose my sister" Selene said sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll save her" Shadow said trying to cheer up Selene.

"Thanks Shadow!" Selene said with a smile.

"No problem" Shadow said with a smile.

**_With Nebula and Scourge_**

Nebula's eyes were still glowing purple; she was fighting with Scourge. She was getting almost tired with fighting her ex-boyfriend.

"Tired babe?" Scourge teased her.

"…No…" Nebula pants.

"Too weak my dear Nebula" Scourge smirked as he gets close to her.

All of a sudden, the door bursts in; it was Selene and her gang.

"Get away from my sister!" Selene's eyes glowed in magenta.

"Or what?" Scourge grinned evilly.

"I will kill you" Selene gritted her fangs angrily.

"I would love to see you try" Scourge smirked at her. He pulls out his dagger and stabs Nebula in the stomach.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Nebula screams in pain. Selene gasps in horror.

"NEBULA!"

"S-Se-lene…." Nebula cried weakly. Scourge pulls out the dagger out of Nebula. Nebula winced in pain. The Sonic gang all covered their mouth and gasps in horror.

"NEBULA!" Selene screamed for her sister as she saw her collapsing to the floor.

"Nebula!" Shadow cried with tears. But then got angry as he looked at Scourge. So did Selene and the gang. Scourge was in big trouble as he takes a step back.

"Now now, let's not get too feisty here" Scourge stammered. But just then, another door burst through.

"KYYAAHHH!" Amy powerfully kicked Sally hard, sending her straight to Scourge, knocking them down like a bowling pin. As the two were knocked out cold, Amy could not believe what she just saw. Nebula's lifeless body on the floor.

"Oh my god. Nebula!" Amy cried in tears as she ran to Nebula's lifeless body. Nebula was still alive but not for long.

"A-Amy…" Nebula said weakly. Selene and Shadow comes in.

"Nebula! NO!" Selene cried in tears. Same with Nebula.

"Nebs, be strong for me, for us. Please!" Shadow pleaded in tears.

"Sh-Shadow…." Nebula was out of breath.

"Nebula. No. Please don't leave me" Selene cried.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Selene. I love you…..my sis-sister….." Nebula's heart has stopped beating. The gang cried in sadness.

"Nebula! Nebula!" Selene buries her face on Nebula's lifeless chest.

Scourge and Sally woke up and noticed that the Sonic gang are right next to Nebula's lifeless body. Selene's ears perked up, she moves her face away from Nebula's lifeless body and saw that Scourge and Sally are awake. Selene's eyes glowed brightly in magenta. She grits her teeth with rage. The Sonic gang took a step back.

"Uh oh!" Scourge and Sally scram out the blasted door.

"KKYYYYAAAAHHH!" Selene screamed in rage as she went after Scourge and Sally.

_**With Sonic and the gang**_

Shadow picks up Nebula's lifeless body. He lost Nebula just like he lost Maria. He sobs in sadness. Knuckles thought of something.

"Guys! I think I know how to resurrect Nebula!" Knuckles said.

"What? How Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"With the chaos emeralds!"

"That's it! The chaos emeralds!" Sonic said.

"Just like how we brought back Sonic to life" Silver said.

"So we got to get the chaos emeralds and bring Nebula back to life. And also save Selene from becoming in rage" Sonic said.

"Let's do this!" Amy said.

"YEAH!" they all cheered.

Shadow carries Nebula's lifeless body and ran out the door with the Sonic gang following him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sisters Reunited Ch.9**

Selene in her rage mode; she flies after Scourge and Sally as they were riding their car.

**_"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SCOURGE!"_ **Selene yells deeply and darkly by her rage.

"Damn! This chick is crazy!" Scourge drives fast away from the angry hedgehog.

"Scourge! Left! Turn left!" Sally screamed. Scourge turned the steering wheel to the left. Selene strongly turned to the left without missing the turn.

"She's still after us!" Scourge yelped.

"Would you shut up and drive faster!" Sally screamed.

"Sorry!" Scourge shouts.

As Selene continues flying after them, let's get back to Nebula.

**_With Nebula_**

Shadow carries the lifeless body of Nebula in his arms; the Sonic gang made it to Knuckles Master Emerald at Angel Island. Shadow gently puts the lifeless body of Nebula right next to the Master Emerald. Knuckles comes back with the chaos emeralds and puts them in a circle near Nebula. The Sonic gang all got on their knees and prayed to the chaos emeralds to bring Nebula back alive. As the chaos emeralds heard their prayers, the gold light shines on Nebula; changing her whole body into bright gold. Her light purple scrunchy was back on her ponytail. Nebula's eyes which were now red, opens them up. She saw her whole body turning gold. She was becoming Super Nebula. She floats up in the air as she saw her friends looking at her.

"Thank you, my friends" Super Nebula thanked her friends.

"Where's Selene?" Super Nebula asked.

"She's going in rage. She's after Scourge and Sally. You got to go and find her before she does something terrible" Sonic said.

"Don't worry. I'll save her. And thank you for bringing me back to life" Super Nebula nods and dashed right in the air like Superman, and goes and finds her sister.

**_With Selene_**

Selene in her rage mode continues chasing after Scourge and Sally. She threw her magenta energy blasts right at the vehicle, causing the wheel tires to burst. Scourge was losing the steer of the car and hits right at the building wall. The airbag pops out.

"Ow." Scourge murmurs.

Scourge and Sally both got out of the car and saw an angry black hedgehog with glowing magenta eyes. She walks up to them, Scourge and Sally took a step back. But they end up near the wall. There was no escape. Suddenly, a giant robot claw grabbed Selene.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed evilly. Selene grunts and tries to get out of its grip but it was no use.

"Who are you?" Selene shouted.

"I am Dr. Eggman! An arch enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman introduced himself.

"LET ME GO!" Selene screamed in rage.

"I don't think so!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"YO EGGHEAD!" a female voice shouted. It was Super Nebula.

"PUT MY SISTER DOWN!" Super Nebula screamed.

Selene gasps at what she saw; her sister was alive.

"Nebula! You're alive!" Selene screamed for joy.

"And ready to save my sister from Eggy here!" Super Nebula smirked.

"Ho ho ho! Your sister? I don't think so my dear! I will just squash you both like a bug!" just then, a bright burst exploded on Eggman's robot machine. Selene was falling down.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Selene screams. Super Nebula flies in and caught her sister in her arms.

"I got ya Selene!" Super Nebula said. Selene was in tears and hugs her sister for dear life.

"Oh, Nebula! I'm so happy you're alive!" Selene cried in happiness.

Nebula giggles in happiness. "Indeed I am. I would never leave my sister or our friends" Super Nebula hugs her sister back.

"Hey, I want to tell you something" Super Nebula said.

"What is it?" Selene said.

"I saw Mom and Dad. And they said 'Hi'" Super Nebula said. Selene's jaw was wide open.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. And they also said that they have missed you so much" Super Nebula said.

"Oh, I miss you too Mom and Dad" Selene said to herself.

The sisters hugged each other again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sisters Reunited Ch.10 **

Nebula and Selene loved each other very much; Amy had offered Selene a home, Sonic and the gang were very happy to have Selene in the team. So what do you think happen to Scourge and Sally?

**_With Scourge and Sally_**

They were in jail; the both wore prisoner clothes.

"This is ridiculous!" Sally screamed in anger.

"Oh quit your whining, princess! We got our asses kicked again!" Scourge shouted.

"Quit whining? You have no idea where we end up at!" Sally shouted at him.

"Don't look at me! It's not my fault!" Scourge shouted back at her.

"Your fault? You were the one who got in this mess!" Sally shouted back at him.

"SHUT UP!" Scourge tackled Sally and fights her.

"AAHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Sally screamed in anger as she punches and hits Scourge.

"WHY IS EVERYBODY CALLING ME A PERVERT?" Scourge continues to fight with Sally all day.

The End

* * *

**I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters, except Nebula and Selene. **


End file.
